


The Start of Our Journey

by umjicanada



Series: Fated to Be [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, 여자친구 | GFriend (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Eevee makes everything better!!!, Family Feels, Gen, I love them all don't @ me, OT6 friendship fic??, Slow Updates, The true power of friendship, Umji is a cinammon roll, Umji's family really loves her they're just busy and shes lonely okay, how does one tag?? T.T, kid!arc, other members will be added later!!, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 12:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21161747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umjicanada/pseuds/umjicanada
Summary: Always alone, yearning. Her family may be rich, but they sacrifice their time to work instead of being with family, and the consequences hurt. Kim Yewon, youngest of a CEO dentist, has all the monetary rewards she could ever ask for. And yet, the only thing she really wants is something that is impossible for her to get....positive attention.  This is the story of Kim Yewon finding friendship and love among those she least expected, Pokemon!This is a GFRIEND/Pokemon crossover that's Umji-centric.  Eventual OT6, currently in the kid!arc of finding all of her team and developing as a person. Will change summary as arcs go on because the intention of the plot changes with them! Very slowburn. Slow updates.





	The Start of Our Journey

_"When did we start wandering, longing to find each other?" _

  
  
Yewon was a lonely child. She was often pushed aside byher siblings, and her parents were far too busy to mind to her needs after she had become capable of walking and going to the bathroom by herself. There were set times for eating with one another, and that was the only time she was truly able to communicate and bond with her family.

The perfect child, one who solved problems between her siblings and weaved convincing alternatives for them to agree on something. The middle ground. She could read, barely. Write, minimally. But her speech, while stilted, was very advanced for her age. In consideration of the fact that she hasn't attended any form of schooling yet, it was amazing. But not enough to grant her what she wanted the most ...  positive attention. Someone who wants to spend time with her, who won't leave in the middle of it for things they considered more important. 

(Emergency dental appointments, being called into work, leaving with friends, going shopping... all more significant than her. They had failed her,  Yewon's family. They had always thought they'd have so much time to love her, cherish her, spend time with her. But they were so wrong, and it all fell to the wayside. And that was something  Yewon would never truly recover from. It was at that point that she had also come to expect that she would never be more than "not worth it" and later, when she learned more words, she would never be more than "convenient." She didn't really mind.)

She yearned for someone to become important to. Someone who felt  she  was imperative and the first and foremost  priority. Mutual love and care. So she toddled everywhere she could reach, eyes open; watching. Waiting. 

Sometimes,  she visited the park with her siblings (who always, always ran off, knowing she is responsible enough to not leave the park, and that the nearby adults always keep an eye out for suspicious trouble) . Whenever this happened, s he threw herself into playing with the other children. It gave her a false sense of security, one in which she was wanted. Her presence was both craved and needed, if only for the sake of evening teams in games or having someone play the servant while everyone else refused to be anything but royalty. 

There was one such instance in which she was playing hide and seek, where she hid extremely well. It was within a copse of wildlife, which, unknown to her, housed various small forms of  Pokémon . Lucious green concealed her, mossy ground absorbing the sound  from  the impact of her tiny pattering feet , her breathing faint and  oh so soft . She was hidden and immersed. A  truly magnificent accomplishment of hiding!

Soon, however, she had gotten bored  of  waiting. It must have been hours, judging vaguely  by how much the sun had moved and how dark it was now getting. It must be around dinner time already, so s he must have been forgotten... again. 

“It’s fine.” She whispered to herself, sniffling slightly as her eyes started to tear. Her tiny fists curled in front of where she held herself up on her elbows, imprinting white crescent marks into her hands. She should be used to this. She knows this. “There’s no reason to cry.” she tells herself, a self-imposed mantra that has become increasingly common in her daily life.

The feelings start to bubble in her chest, stealing her breath away, and she chokes down a soft cry that was burning up her throat. No matter how much she repeats these things to herself, regardless of how often it happens, it always hurts. 

As  Yewon tries to control her emotions and is having gasping little breaths, a jostle from the bushes near her startles her from her self-reflection. A cute little “vee” sound erupts from them, and a fluffy little animal comes tumbling out and crashing into her.  Yewon gives a squeak of surprise, and gently straightens the little  Eevee out, it’s predominantly brown fur all rustled with twigs.

“Oh, hello...”

Her eyes wide,  Yewon cautiously reaches to brush out the  Eevee’s fur. The Pokémon chirps happily, butting  it’s head into  Yewon’s palm, and she smiles at the cute action.

“What on earth are you doing here...?” she asks as she runs her fingers through the soft fur. It was ridiculously silky.... was this  Eevee perhaps a lost domestic Pokémon? She latched onto the thought of helping the  Eevee , it was a good distraction from her loneliness. 

“Vee  vee !” Ah, right. She forgot that Pokémon can’t really respond... But she knows for a fact that they can usually understand Korean enough to nod or shake their heads. That at least gives her some options!

“Okay, then are you lost?” she asks softly, and the  Eevee tilts  it’s head for a moment, looking at her curiously. ‘So cute!’  Yewon thinks as she smiles a little wider, a bit more genuine. A few moments later,  Eevee shakes  it’s head.  Yewon makes a considering “hm...” and slightly furrows her brows. Slowly,  Yewon gets up into a sitting position, her hands touching her face in a very serious thinking pose. 

“Is someone looking for you? Do you have a home?” she inquires a little more urgently, looking the Pokémon directly in  it’s large, doe-like eyes.  Eevees were not typically Pokémon that were left uncaught. She knew for a fact that they were clamored for, and especially bragged about in the media. There’s at least one story every day on the news that includes an  Eevee in some way.

Her brows furrow more as the  Eevee shakes  it’s head again. It’s dangerous for an uncaught  Eevee to be wandering.  Eevee kidnappings are very common, and  Yewon dreads the thought of one this small and cute being handled cruelly. Eventually, her brain comes upon a thought that, while a bit questionable, could possibly work...

“Well, it’s getting dark and cold.... would you like to come home with me?”

Impossibly, the  Eevee perks up and becomes even more adorable.  Yewon’s heart can hardly handle it. The Pokémon lets out a cheerful little “vee” and nods  it’s head vigorously in agreement, rubbing It's head more insistently against  Yewon’s palm and a little giggle bursts from  Yewon’s mouth. 

“Okay, okay...”  Yewon giggles, slowly reaching out to pick the  Eevee up as she starts to stand up as well. She cradles it to her chest, nuzzling her face into the head fur for a moment. She doesn’t feel so lonely anymore.

She gently kisses the top of the  Eevee’s head and it gives another cute little chirp that melts  Yewon’s heart just a little more. She holds the  Eevee just a bit more tightly. In her heart, she knows she doing the right thing, and starts the trek home, thinking about how to tell her parents and convince them to let her keep it.

‘It’ll be easy to get permission from them, I’m sure. It’s not like they really notice what I’m up to anyways...’

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!! Please leave some constructive criticism or maybe even what else you'd like me to write about ^.^


End file.
